Brotherhood Summer
by Red Witch
Summary: The Brotherhood goes to the beach in order to cool off and celebrate summer! Final instalment of the 'Brotherhood Seasons' series.


**The disclaimer telling all of you that I don't own any X-Men Evolution characters is on vacation. Well I finally got around to the last of my 'Brotherhood Seasons' fics. Hopefully you've read Brotherhood Fall, Brotherhood Winter, and Brotherhood Spring so it naturally follows that this fic is called…**

**Brotherhood Summer**

"It's so hot and dull around here!" Pietro groaned as he lay on the couch. He was wearing a blue T-shirt and jean shorts. "And it's not even the end of May yet!"

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" Lance snapped as he walked in wearing a sleeveless T-shirt and shorts. "Besides tomorrow's June 1st."

"It's not even summer technically," Pietro groaned. "The weather has no right being this hot!"

"Well if you think about it it's summer for us," Wanda walked down in a red one-piece bathing suit. "We don't have school so…"

"Thanks Wanda for pointing out the silver lining in an otherwise cloudy day," Pietro groaned. "And why are you wearing a bathing suit?" 

"Gonna get some rays out back," Wanda shrugged. "Maybe some peace and quiet."

"I wouldn't count on it," Lance told her. "The dynamic duo is already out there keeping cool in their own special way." 

"Oh this I have got to see," Wanda threw up her hands. "Coming Pietro?"

"In a minute…YEOW! I can't believe I got stuck to the couch! That hurts!" Pietro grumbled as he got up.

"What's so hard to believe?" Wanda asked. "You've been on that couch so long I'm surprised you haven't taken root yet."

"Ha ha sis," Pietro rolled his eyes at her. They went out to the backyard. "Well there's something you don't see everyday." 

Fred was happily sitting in a lounge chair under an umbrella. He was wearing shorts, a bright Hawaiian flower shirt and sunglasses as he was reading a book. His feet were in a kiddie pool filled with water and ice cubes. He had a glass of lemonade placed on a small tray next to him. There was also a small CD player belting out Jimmy Buffett tunes. Not far away from him were several sprinklers that were turned on. There was also a large yellow slip and slide where Todd was sliding on with glee. "Wheeeeeee!" He shouted happily as he was doused with water. He was wearing yellow and blue bathing trunks. 

"Agggh!" Pietro shrieked as they got sprayed with some water from Todd's sliding. "Toad watch it will ya?" 

"Sorry," Todd grinned. His hair was soaking wet. "Just keeping cool yo."

"I thought you hated water?" Wanda wrinkled her nose.

"Not really. Its soap I can't stand," Todd told her. "Doesn't do me any good anyway."

"Yeah we learned that the hard way," Lance groaned. "What're you reading Blob?"

"A book," Fred told him. 

"No really I thought it was a billboard," Pietro quipped. He grabbed the book at full speed. 

"Hey!" Fred protested. 

"Oh get a load of this title, 'Love Under and On Top of the Boardwalk'! You read romance novels?" Pietro asked him with an amused look.

"Not especially," Fred said. "But since I found it in Lance's room…"

Everyone looked at Lance. "Hey I thought it would give me ideas on how to get Kitty okay?" Lance folded his arms. He was very embarrassed.

"Obviously it didn't work," Fred chuckled. "Still a good read. Especially when you get to chapter five." 

"Let me see," Pietro read ahead with super speed. "Whoa! You were right Lance this book is educational!" 

"Let me see!" Todd hopped over.

"You're going to get it all wet!" Pietro held the book away. "I'll read it to you."

"You don't have to do that," Lance turned red. 

"Oh yes I do," Pietro snickered. "Especially since I just found out the names of the title characters!" 

"What? What?" Todd asked as both Fred and Pietro laughed. "What are they?"

Pietro read from the book. "Lance kissed his playful Kit with a wild abandon she had never known. 'Oh my pretty Kitty,' he purred into her ear…" 

"Oh my god you are joking!" Wanda laughed.

"No way does it say that!" Todd laughed.

"Yes way," Pietro howled. 

"Oh that is priceless yo!" Todd laughed even harder. 

"So **that's **why you bought the book!" Wanda held her sides.

"Bought nothing, this book is the property of Bayville High School library," Pietro told her. 

"You mean our library had books like that and I never knew about it?" Todd frowned. "Man now I find out!" 

"I told you that you should have spent more time reading," Pietro grinned. He continued with the reading. "He pressed his strong lips against her delicate ones. She clung to his broad manly shoulders…Oh give me a break!"

"Gladly!" Lance shouted as the ground started to quake. 

"Lance cool off!" Wanda grinned as she used her hex power on one of the sprinklers to douse him. 

"I hate you all," Lance growled as they laughed. 

"Hey at least you cooled off," Todd snickered. "Boy is it hot today."

"Yeah and you know something?" Pietro looked around. "Who says that we have to hang around here?" 

"Well where else can we go?" Fred asked. 

"I'll give you a hint," Pietro grinned. "Surf, sand and lots of bikinis! Let's go to the beach!"

"But the beaches aren't open yet," Lance told him.

"Since when has that ever stopped us before?" Pietro asked.

************************************************************************

"I can't believe it took us two hours to get here!" Pietro groaned as they finally drove up to the beach. 

"Well we would have gotten here faster if someone else instead of Freddy made the picnic lunches," Lance pointed out. 

"Hey when you guys get hungry you'll thank me," Fred told them as they parked the jeep. 

"Yahoo!" Pietro grabbed a surfboard. "Surf's up!" He ran out towards the ocean. 

"I didn't know your brother knew how to surf," Lance asked as he watched Pietro.

"He doesn't," Wanda replied casually as the first small wave tossed Pietro ashore. 

"Ow…Medic!" Pietro groaned. "I'm gonna die! I'm drowning! I'm drowning!"

"Pietro you're only in about a foot of water," Wanda rolled her eyes. "Just stand up!" 

"Wuss," Lance chuckled. He took off his shoes and stepped on the sand. "YEOW!" 

"Oh lord," Wanda put her head in her hands. "This is not my life." 

"YEOW!" Lance hopped around. "HOT! HOT! HOT!" 

"Oh yeah you guys are such real men," Wanda rolled her eyes as she placed her blanket in the sand. "I'm going for a swim."

"I'll come with you!" Todd hopped after her. "Consider me your lifeguard!"

"If you even think of putting your lips next to mine again for any kind of stupid trick you will be the one needing CPR!" Wanda snapped.

"Geeze Toad that is so lame," Pietro stood in the water. "Wait a minute…what do you mean…**_again_**?" 

"Uh…" Todd fidgeted nervously. 

"Don't ask!" Wanda said as she dove into the water.

"Wait for me my little…YIKES!" Todd hopped out of the water as soon as his feet touched it. "How can you even go in there? That water has to be at least thirty degrees yo!" 

"Toad the water isn't that cold," Wanda rolled her eyes. 

"Yes it is," Todd tentatively stuck his toe in the water again. "YEOW! Cold! Cold! Cold!"

"Well at least it keeps you out of my hair," Wanda sighed under her breath as she swam away. 

"Okay I'll watch you from here," Todd crouched by the water and watched her swim. 

"A toad that's afraid of a little water," Lance shook his head as he started to go in. 

"Hey toads are supposed to be freshwater creatures anyway," Todd said. "I think…" Then something else caught his attention. "Ooh! Sand flies!" He shot his tongue out and gulped them down. 

"You know Toad you might have better luck with Wanda if you stop doing that," Lance told him.

"Yeah and you'll ruin your appetite," Fred said as he lumbered in. "Cannonball!" 

"Agghh!" Pietro sputtered as he was doused by water. "Blob if you're gonna make waves like that at least wait until I get back on my board first." 

"This water is a bit cold but man does it feel good!" Lance grinned as he dove underneath. He came up for air. 

"Beats hanging around in class all day doesn't it?" Fred grinned as he floated by.

"You said it!" Pietro grinned as he tried to hang onto his board. "Darn it! Staying on this thing is harder than it looks!" 

"Come on Toad!" Fred called out. "Dive in!"

"Oh leave him alone," Wanda pointed. "He's happy right where he is. And I'm extremely happy he's right where he is!"

"Yeah I think he found something else to take his mind off Wanda," Lance snickered. 

Todd was now chasing a tiny school of little fish near the shore. "Fishy! Fishy!" Todd laughed as he shot his tongue out. "Got one!" 

"Toad you're not supposed to eat before you go in the water!" Fred called out. "You'll get cramps!"

"What about you?" Lance asked as he kicked around in the water. "You had a ham sandwich in the car!"

"No problem in his case," Pietro snickered. "Fat floats." To this Fred casually splashed Pietro with enough water to make him fall of his surfboard. "Hey!" 

"Uh oh we got company," Lance pointed out as a police car rolled up. 

"Great surf patrol," Wanda rolled her eyes. 

"Hey you kids can't swim here!" The cop shouted. 

"On the contrary," Pietro paddled along. "We can swim here. I'm doing it right now!"

"Listen you little punks this beach is closed so why don't you…" His eyes widened as he saw Todd shoot out his tongue again to catch a fly. "He's a mutant!" 

"We're all mutants," Lance snapped. "Got a problem with that?" 

"Get off this beach!" The cop shouted in a frightened voice. "You freaks aren't allowed here!"

"Why not? Afraid we'll give people mutant cooties?" Todd smirked. Then he spat some goop onto the cop's face. 

"AGGH!" The cop tried to get it off his eyes. "Get this stuff off me!" 

"Why don't you cool off?" Wanda used her powers to create a small tidal wave that drenched the cop. He lay there on the beach. 

"Good shot Wanda," Pietro grinned as the Brotherhood inspected their prisoner.

"Is he dead?" Todd poked the cop with a stick.

"Nah he's just out cold," Lance shrugged. "What'll we do with him?"

"I think Toad and I will play with him," Fred grinned.

"Yeah!" Todd grinned as they dragged the cop along in the sand.

"This is not gonna be pretty," Lance winced. "I think I'll go back to swimming. You coming Pietro?"

"In a bit," Pietro grinned as he looked at the police vehicle. "I think I'll go for a drive first."

"Then I'm definitely going back into the water," Lance dove in.

"Yeah it's probably the safest place to be with Pietro on the roads," Wanda nodded as she went back in. 

"How many times do I have to tell you that pile up last weekend was not my fault?" Pietro huffed. "I can't help it if there are so many lousy drivers on the road!" 

"Well there are a lot less of them now thanks to you," Lance quipped. "They're probably still in the hospital." 

"Fine but see if I let you ride in the cop car," Pietro sniffed. 

"Thank goodness," Wanda sighed. "For a second there I thought you were gonna threaten us." 

A few hours later Lance and Wanda were relaxing on the blankets. "I hate to admit it but Freddy does make good sandwiches," Lance brushed away the crumbs from his mouth.

"Where are they anyway?" Wanda asked. 

"I think they went over there," Lance pointed. They got up and went to the boys who were playing in the sand. "Well I see you guys have been busy." 

"Hey look I made a mermaid," Todd pointed to his creation. The cop was still knocked out cold and from the neck down he was buried in the sand. He had seaweed for hair and there was a sand sculpture of a mermaid body on top of him. 

"And I made some sand castles," Fred pointed. 

"WAHOOOO! THIS IS LIVING!" Pietro drove by in the cop car with the sirens blaring. 

"Hey can cop cars drive on sand?" Todd asked. 

"Well this one can apparently," Wanda remarked. "DUCK!" They dove as Pietro drove by. 

"Hey you wrecked my sand castle man!" Fred shouted. 

"Whee! Now this is living!" Pietro cackled. "I wonder if I can pop a wheelie on this thing? Hey I wonder what these buttons do?" 

"Does he know he's headed right for the ocean?" Fred asked. 

"He will soon enough," Lance grinned as he focused his powers making the earth shake 

"Hey!" Pietro shouted as the car fell into a small hole. "Uh oh!" He gulped as he saw a large tidal wave crashing down on him. He used his speed to get out of the car but couldn't get away from the water for some reason.

"Oopsie," Wanda grinned dusting off her hands. 

"Thanks a lot Wanda!" Pietro huffed. He looked at the cop car. "Aw man!"

The car was now halfway in the water. "I think high tide is coming in," Lance remarked. "We should go anyway before he wakes up." He indicated the police officer.

"Yeah it's getting late anyway," Pietro remarked. "So did everyone have a good time today?"

"Well we swam in the ocean and made sandcastles and we had a picnic…" Fred said happily. 

Wanda continued. "Trespassed on public property, assaulted a police officer, destroyed a cop car all before three o clock." 

"All in all a fun day at the beach for the Brotherhood," Lance quipped. 

"You know it's a shame that the X-Geeks are still stuck in school while we're enjoying such a lovely day such as this," Pietro grinned. "We should do something to bring the beach to them." 

************************************************************************

The next morning the alarm went off at 6 am at the Institute. "I hate mornings," Kitty yawned as she walked out of her room. 

"Yeah I can't wait until summer vacation," Rogue sighed. "What in the world?" The hallway was filled with sand. 

"There's sand everywhere!" Kitty said. 

"YEOW!" Scott hopped around with something attached to his toe. "HOW DID A CRAB GET IN MY ROOM!" 

"You're lucky," Kurt bamphed in. "A lobster nearly got my tail!" 

"Hey guys did you know the bathtub in the boy's bathroom is filled with starfish?" Bobby walked up. 

"Okay how the heck did this happen?" Rogue asked 

"It's gotta be the Brotherhood," Scott groaned. "Every season they pull some stupid stunt on us!" 

"They're inventive you gotta admit," Kurt sighed. "They filled the X-Van with seashells, your convertible with water and goldfish and Jean's SUV with fish and crabs." 

"THEY WHAT?" Jean shouted. "I'LL KILL 'EM!" 

"Hey guys did you know that there are seals in our swimming pool?" Jamie asked.

"They must have raided the aquarium again," Scott pulled the crab off his toe. 

"Okay who's responsible for filling my closet with ice cream?" Xavier wheeled up. 

"Take a guess," Scott rubbed his toe. "Now where did that stupid crab…YEOW!" He leapt up as the crab pinched him on the behind. 

"That is it! It's bad enough that they blew up the mansion the last time they were here!" Jean went into the girl's bathroom. "Somebody has to…AAAAAAAAAHHH!" 

"Jean?" Scott asked. 

"HELP ME!" Jean ran out being chased by a flock of angry seagulls. 

"Oh man what a mess," Bobby groaned.

"I need a vacation," Xavier moaned as he saw the mayhem around him. 


End file.
